


Now Ask Me Why I Want To

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5001.html?thread=4063625#t4063625">this</a> kink meme prompt: </p><p>Louis accidentally* finds out that Harry loves getting his hair pulled. Louis can't stop thinking about it and makes excuses to touch Harry's hair all the time, even in public. It drives Harry crazy and there's a lot of sexual tension, but it all ends well with a lot of blowjobs.</p><p>*and by accidentally, i mean that Louis was fucking Harry on his hands and knees, and he wanted to gently play with Harry's hair but he got a bit rough and grabbed Harry's hair and yanked his head back, and then Harry came without touching himself, surprising them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Ask Me Why I Want To

It started in the middle of some very gentle sex.  Mornings they were always too sleepy to test out new kinks or positions.  Mornings were for slow, lazy blowjobs or, if they had to be somewhere, fast handjobs, and once in a while they managed something resembling penetration.  It depended on how uncoordinated Harry was on a given day, and whether Louis could work him awake by simply murmuring in his ear and stroking his belly, or whether he'd have to go all out and make tea and waft it under Harry's nose.   
  
That morning there was a bit of a perfect storm in that Harry was easy to wake, not sleep-muddled, and he stretched and said over his shoulder, "Want you to fuck me, okay?"  
  
Louis was pretty sure he could resist Harry if he ever felt like it, but why would he?  Harry's skin was soft, but softer in the mornings.  He smelled like fresh laundry in the curve of his neck, where Louis liked to kiss best, and when Louis pushed at his hip, he rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs right away, the entire warm, pliant length of his body an invitation to love him.  
  
He liked to nuzzle into Harry's hair, behind his ear, as he slid inside him.  Harry's curls were the first thing he'd ever noticed about him, and still the first thing he thought of when Harry came to mind.  He liked it when Harry had tried to straighten his hair and by the end of the day it had started to curl at his nape and around his ears.  In the mornings it was all over the place, but the curls were almost always back where they should be, and Louis put his face and his hands into it whenever he could.   
  
"Good?" he asked, drowsily moving his hips, and Harry nodded with a satisfied little catch in his breath, loving to be fucked even without any urgency whatsoever.  In a few minutes Louis would start to thrust harder because it would feel so good, and he'd listen for the quick gasps that meant Harry was getting more and more excited under him, but for the moment it was perfect just to kiss his ears and run his fingers through Harry's hair and rub his scalp while Harry shivered and slowly rocked his hips.  
  
"Can I get up on my knees?" Harry asked, and Louis moved to disentangle his fingers from Harry's hair so he could use both hands on Harry's hips.  But somewhere along the way his fingers didn't loosen completely, and when he pulled away he pulled _hard_.  He winced even as he did it, because he hated even the gentlest tugging on his hair during styling, and this was not gentle in the slightest.  
  
"Oh god, babe, shit," he said, trying to get loose and making things even worse, he suspected.  He accidentally yanked hard enough to tug Harry's head up, and winced even more.  
  
In the struggle he almost didn't notice that Harry had frozen under him.  When his hand was free he wiggled his fingers and wrapped his arms around Harry in apology, and it was then he realised Harry's breath was shuddery and rapid, and he was clutching the sheets so hard he'd pulled them up from the corners of the bed.  The pressure around Louis's cock suddenly constricted tight – tighter – and Harry put his face in the sheets and cried out, hips jerking against the mattress.  Louis slid his hand down to feel under Harry's stomach, and found the sheets wet.  After a moment, he carefully pulled out and moved so he was right next to Harry, who turned his head, still sobbing through the aftershocks.  He looked amazed, and not a little appalled.   
  
"Oh," Louis whispered, and reached out to stroke the little flyaway curls away from his forehead, again and again, rubbing his thumb along Harry's hairline until Harry opened his eyes.  "Hey, lovely."  
  
"Hey," Harry said softly, still a bit dazed around the edges.  
  
"Let's have a shower, and I'll make you some tea," he said, running his fingers over Harry's bare shoulders.  
  
"Can I suck you in the shower?" Harry asked.   
  
"You can do anything you want," Louis said, and kissed the shy, nervous twist right out of his lips.  
  
_  
  
  
All week it preyed on his mind, and he was absent-minded and touched more outside their flat than he normally would.  Walking from the car to the studio he grabbed Harry's hand and held it for a few seconds before he remembered, and when he looked sidelong at Harry he was smiling to himself, cheeks pink in the cold.  Harry liked to be touched in public, small, stealthy reminders that he was Louis's and Louis was his, and Louis tried to give it to him, sliding a hand under his shirt during interviews to pet the silky skin on his back, tickling their fingers together, leaning against him when they were in a crowd.  For a while he would slip little notes into Harry's pockets, sometimes dirty and sometimes too romantic for him to think about later because they embarrassed him, but that was before all the cameras.  
  
But those were all deliberate, and he'd long since learnt how to be subtle.  Except now, suddenly, it was as if he'd forgot all of that, because he kept finding his fingers in Harry's hair.  On his neck.  On his ears.  In studio he hooked his pinky into Harry's belt loop and kept him close because he couldn't just slide both hands into Harry's hair and pet him properly.  When they had a break he did exactly that, however, got him in a corner and just carded his fingers through the wild curls.  Harry went limp and rested his head on Louis's shoulder, letting Louis's arms block him from the others as he really got at Harry's hair, scratching his scalp and tugging here and there and kissing his forehead.  
  
"What was _that_?" Liam asked him afterward.  When the break was over Harry had walked with wobbly legs, smacked into the door, and had to be snapped at a few times to get him to pay attention.  
  
"He needed a bit of TLC is all," Louis said with a shrug.  
  
That night when they were undressing for bed Harry, only half out of his shirt, suddenly went to his knees, tapped Louis on the thigh, and looked up at him with both his eyes and mouth half-open and pleading.  He knelt at Louis's feet patiently, waiting for him to respond.  Louis half-laughed, because as if he'd ever say no, and pulled down the shorts he'd just pulled up.  He'd already begun to get hard before Harry put his warm mouth around the head of his cock and began to suck, and by the time Harry grabbed Louis's hand and guided it to his head, he was fully hard and knew he wasn't going to last long.  He left his hand there on Harry's head for a couple of minutes, just allowing himself to feel good, before Harry made an impatient noise around his cock and Louis smiled and dug his fingers into Harry's hair.   
  
He wouldn't pull, not yet, because he was just testing everything out, but he used both hands to sift through Harry's thick hair and was rewarded by Harry's moans, deep in his throat.  He let Harry go at his own pace and didn't guide him, and heard the zip of Harry's trousers after a bit.  Louis always had a hard time keeping his eyes open when he was close to coming, especially when he was standing up, but he liked to watch Harry touch himself, so he bent over and to the side a bit to watch Harry's hand on his own cock, swift and sure.  He started to rush toward orgasm and saw Harry's hand tighten, falter, and Harry began to whimper around him as come spurted up and all over his hand and his shirt.  Louis couldn't last another second and had to let go Harry's hair to brace himself whilst he came in hard, sharp bursts.  Harry swallowed it all, greedy, and continued to suck until Louis gently pushed him off.  
  
"Come here," he whispered, and Harry stood unsteadily and let Louis undress him, gather him up, and half-carry him to bed.  
  
_  
  
  
For days after it went on like that, Louis petting him and stroking his hair during the day and Harry pushing him into chairs or onto the bed at night, murmuring "Lou, let me suck, please," and forcing Louis's fingers into his hair.  Louis waited to see how long Harry could last without asking for Louis to get on with it and just yank on his hair, but eventually he realised Harry wasn't going to ask.  Maybe he wanted to be surprised, or maybe he wanted Louis to do it whenever he pleased.  Maybe he couldn't say the words outright, and every time he put Louis's hands on his head he thought he was making himself clear and Louis was just ignoring what he wanted – Louis really couldn't tell.  None of it seemed right because Harry had absolutely no problems explicitly asking for what he wanted in the middle of crowded streets, book signings, concerts, anywhere he pleased.  "I'm going to eat you out tonight," he'd say casually just before Louis had a solo, then pat his arse with a meaningful look.   
  
So it seemed unlikely that he was just shy about it, but Louis couldn't be sure.  In the end he decided to err on the side of caution and when they were being driven back from the studio and he had his arm around Harry's shoulders, he began to stroke the side of Harry's neck and watched him drift into his own happy little world.  Then he slid his fingers up into the curls on the back of Harry's head, twisted into them, and tugged.  Hard.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he jerked, full-bodied, against Louis, one hand flailing out to clutch his thigh.  His face went a blotchy, brilliant pink.   
  
"That's what I thought," Louis whispered in his ear, and watched him clumsily cover his lap so the other boys wouldn't see how fucking big his cock had got.  "When we get home, get your trousers off and bend over the couch."  
  
Harry nodded frantically and Louis twisted his fingers in further, harder, watching him struggle to keep it together even as he squirmed.  He'd been a bit of a weirdo all week, so no one looked at him funny, except Liam, a little.  But although Zayn asked endless questions, Liam never wanted to know what they got up to in bed ( _ever_ , he'd said emphatically), so Louis knew he wouldn't have to deal with any awkward conversations later.  
  
The moment the door of their flat closed behind them, Harry began to kick off his trainers and peel his trousers down his legs.  Louis went into the toilet to get some lube and when he came out Harry had obeyed him to the letter, trousers off, bent over the couch.  He hung his head, face hidden by his hair, and while Louis undid his own trousers and slicked himself up, he admired Harry's long legs.  If you'd been teasing him for a long time and then sucked hard on the skin from the back of his knee all the way up to his arse, he'd cry.  That was something Louis liked to test out once in a while, just to make sure the result was the same.  
  
He didn't give Harry a lot of preparation, just enough to know he wouldn't hurt him, but it was enough for Harry's legs to start shaking, tense as they were.  Louis slid into him easy, with a hard little shove at the end that made Harry give a strangled gasp.  Then he stroked his hand up Harry's spine, sank his fingers into Harry's hair, and pulled.  
  
Harry could be quiet if he tried very, very hard – if they were in the toilet, for example, and Louis was jerking him off with one hand whilst he covered Harry's mouth with the other, or if Louis had a hand down his pants whilst they were in the car and Harry didn't want anybody knowing he was on the very brink of coming right in front of them – but otherwise he was noisy.  He cried out, and begged, and once when Louis had tied him up and teased his arse with a vibrator for over an hour, he'd got very creative with his threats, especially when Louis reminded him that he was normally such a nice polite sweet boy.  So Louis was prepared for him to be loud and wild, to fuck back onto Louis's dick and try to get himself off faster than Louis wanted him to.  Instead, Harry went quiet and so still, really frozen.  Louis checked to see he was okay and he was, his eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip, and Louis realised he was trying so hard not to come that he couldn't move.  
  
 _Oh, that won't do at all,_ he thought, and pulled Harry's head up with a rather vicious yank just as he gave it to him, thrusting hard enough that Harry nearly lost his grip on the couch.   
  
"Oh god," Harry said.  Louis had never heard him sound like that before, his voice almost unrecognisable, but he forgot about it because Harry writhed under him and came against the arm of the couch, choking on sobs that he muffled into his arm.  Then Louis let go his hair, gripped his hips, and fucked him hard, while he was loose and warm and relaxed.   
  
Harry looked at him over his shoulder, sly and satisfied, and drawled, "You can pull my hair and spank me if you want to," and he felt himself start to come before he'd really processed the image of him yanking Harry's head up and spanking him as he fucked him.  He pitched forward and barely managed to hold himself up as he came, and after he'd finished he exhaustedly slapped Harry's arse cheek anyway, just because.  
  
"Shower," Harry said instantly when Louis let him up, although Louis knew he sort of liked the slide of come down his thigh.   
  
"Yeah," he agreed, undoing his shirt and pushing it off.  "I'll shampoo your hair for you."  
  
Harry shivered and caught himself on the couch as his knees wobbled.  "Okay," he said with a dopey smile.  "Yeah."  
  
And oh, Louis thought, he was going to have so much fun with this when they started touring again.


End file.
